


Mercy's and Genji Swollen Fun

by DutchEastIndies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchEastIndies/pseuds/DutchEastIndies
Summary: A little accident in Angela's lab causes a unexpected development for her and Genji.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 8





	Mercy's and Genji Swollen Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A request for someone on Discord, I don't usually do this kind of stuff but I tried my best

The sound of buzzing machinery and glowing lights were the only thing that made up for company from Dr. Angela Ziegler, AKA Mercy, she was working on her healing abilities, trying to go beyond what she did and the concept of creation it self, so focused she was on her work she didn't hear the footsteps of Genji Shimada approaching her from her behind, wanting to give her a little scare.

"BOO!" He said in a quick way, the action immediately caused the good doctor jump and, without any of them notice, hit a button on one of the panels causing a burst of energy to begin to accumulate. "Genji! That was very inappropriate from someone such as yourself." She said turning with anger towards him and giving him a look of disapproval. "C'mon doc, it was just my way of playing with you." He said in the hopes that his smile would calm her down, as the both of them continue to argue the stored energy was at a critical moment, causing a burst of energy across the entire room knocking both of them out.

As Mercy woke up from her energy induced coma she felt so heavier, especially on her stomach like she had a big lunch, and as she began to look down she saw that her belly was big and it wasan't from any sort of inflation but instead a pregnancy one carrying a large batch of babies and if her size was any indication she was ready to pop asides from that she was feeling so horny.

Not too far from her Genji was with the same pregnant belly and upon waking up his expression immediately turned to shock and upon looking at Angela he opened his mouth for a explanation, before the sound escaped his mouth she was already speaking "It seems that the energy of life creation I was working on was released in a abrupt manner, causing us to get pregnant." She said without hesitation but despite their current situation she only had eyes to his sexy body.

"Well what can we do to reve-" He tried to speak but was suddenly interrupted by the doctor's lips glueing to his own, she made her tongue dance and clash against his, after a bit of wet kissing she pulled down his pants and let his erect manhood pulsating, she quickly moved into licking and sucking his nipples that were leaking a bit of milk, she drank in a hungry manner adoring the taste of it and the nipple it self as the hero moaned from having his nipples this way, after a bit of nipple play she grew tired of it and moved down to his gravide dome showering with love and affection by rubbing it and licking it, especially his surprisingly clean belly button, and her hands weren't iddle of course slapping his toned ass and squeezing in her hands into the flesh, but then she arrived at his best part: his large and meaty cock and upon laying her hands into it she enjoyed herself to the fullest: Kissing it, licking it and of course putting it on the inside of her throat and feeling that anaconda leave a large bulge in her esophagus until she felt a momentary swelling of his dick as the hot mud salty jizz made his way trough her mouth and inside her stomach.

Genji was amazed with such head from the good doctor so he decided to return the favor by practically worship her body, he sucked and drink from her tits, rubbed her belly and finally decided to eat her vagina, licking her labia and shoving his tongue deep into there enjoying the sweet taste as the swiss scientist let out loud moans from the pleasure.

"Now now Genji I'm going to give you a taste of what it feels like being a female." She said taking out a large strap on from one of her drawers, the why of a scientist would have a strap on on her lab is a mystery, she didn't waste time in fucking him doggy style making them both pant and began sweeting from all the action, the sounds of hips smashing against hips and the ninja grunting as he felt his asshole being invaded by the big dildo, this went on for a couple of minutes until he got up and told her to lay down on her belly,she obeyed without a protest as he began to stoke his enourmous manhood until he put it all once inside of her pussy causing her to howl and yell in pleasure, had it not been by her pregnancy one would see the shape of his dick inside her, they went on furiously on each other, putting vigor and desire into it on the intent of maximum pleasure.

Both of them were about to reach their orgasms as each of them exploded on the other, for Mercy it was releasing female cum sweet as honey that leaked out of her like a hydrant coating her and her lover in it, for Genji it meant erupting inside his pregnant mate and so much of it causing her already large belly to get bigger from the amount of cum until it looked like she had two yoga balls in her until it had no more room to fill the jizz began to leak out of her, falling down on the floor and covering much of the lab floor with baby batter.

After such intense love making both of them layed down on a spot that wasan't with cum, which was hard believe me, both of them began kissing, feeling kicks coming from inside their bellies until the exhausting took hold of them and they drifted to sleep.

That was until Genji felt a wet spot on his crotch area, before he could ask her what it was she was already speaking. "Oh? It seems we're going into labor, get on the table this will be over in a pinch." Genji gulped wondering how it would turn out.


End file.
